


Perish Song

by neutralize



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Skullgirls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Skullgirls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralize/pseuds/neutralize
Summary: Moon cries and cries and cries. "It has to be you," Lillie whispers again, and Moon sobs even louder.After Alola is terrorized by her mother, Lillie sets to make things right the only way she knows how. Skullgirls AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraiguma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/gifts).



> Initially requested by my friend Sarah on Tumblr, who gave me the following prompt: "Lusamine was the Skullgirl 20 years ago and now her daughter has the Skullheart".
> 
> Pokemon is great crossover fodder in itself, but I didn't realize how much I needed a Skullgirls AU until she requested it. Lusamine would be a _terrifying_ Skullgirl, holy shit. Deliberately left it vague, because I'd actually like to expand more on this, but don't want to make anything "canon", so to speak, without thinking it through and fleshing things out.
> 
> Title taken from an in-game (Pokemon, that is) move.

It feels too cold. 

Lillie's hands shiver around the Skullheart, blue wisps curling ominously through her fingers. "Skullheart," she begins, swallowing down the trepidation in her tone, "I wish for the world to return to the way it was before my mother found you."

Whatever Gladion and Moon are screaming at her is drowned out, with the roar of wind and debris whipping by her; she briefly looks up and through azure haze and dirt, she can barely make out Moon and Gladion's panic-stricken faces. She knows they can't hear her over the deafening gales as she feels cold jolt through her body - but even still, she whispers, _I'm so sorry_ , anyway.

\--

"The Skullheart was bound to find me anyway, Gladion," Lillie tells her brother gently. "I read about it, there's been instances where children born to Skullgirls while in utero are - "

"None of that has been proven true," Gladion cuts her off. "They're all wives' tales."

But Gladion doesn't understand. He can't understand - after all, the Skullheart makes exceptions to no one, and only the Skullgirl herself can realize that. Deep in her heart (her own heart), she knows.

"We could have found another way, Lillie. Without you becoming the Skullgirl."

"Gladion, I have no regrets making the wish," Lillie tells her, momentarily surprised at how hard and unfamiliar her voice sounds. "If being the Skullgirl means reversing all the awful things Mother did when she used the Skullheart, then so be it."

"There was another way out there," Gladion replies, but it doesn't sound certain at all. Lillie takes his hands into her own, but Gladion shakes her away. But somehow, this doesn't hurt her, as much as it should.

\--

The Skullheart bides its time, not out of benevolence, but for its own amusement. But in spite of that, Lillie plans.

\--

Moon cries and cries and cries. "It has to be you," Lillie whispers again, and Moon sobs even louder. 

\--

Nebby doesn't stir very much these days, not since she became the Skullgirl. Lillie brushes her fingers against its dark, glittering core, the only hint of warmth left between them.

\--

The sun shines. Alola breathes life, free and fresh, and Lillie decays.

\--

\--

When Nebby evolves again - this time, into Lunala - Lillie summons Moon to the Altar of the Moone.

To her credit, Moon doesn't back down from the challenge, but her red rimmed and swollen eyes don't go unnoticed. The wind howls through the canyon, high and ethereal, and Lillie thinks of how well it suits the situation.

Moon wordlessly commands her incineroar to use a lariat and neither Lillie nor Lunala defend themselves against it. It only takes two powerful swings before Lillie feels her body splinter. She hasn't been this glad in a very long time.

\--

_"You didn't have any control over what your mother did," Moon told her, reaching a hand to brush away Lillie's tears, "and the fact you want to make things right again tells me you're not an enemy, no matter what you say. I want to help you restore Alola to what it once was."_

_Lillie spluttered, "But your mom," to no avail, and crumpled to the ground, bawling. Moon had wrapped her in her arms so gently that day; she had been so warm, too._


End file.
